


unknown lockscreens

by ruinedwords



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedwords/pseuds/ruinedwords
Summary: She furrowed her eyebrows. “When did you change your lockscreen? And who is that?” Will raised his eyebrow before turning the phone back to his face.Holy shit.That was not his lockscreen. His lockscreen was of Max and Jane eating ice cream. It was cute and adorable. Not that Will chose the picture. Truthfully, Max hacked his phone a few months ago and set the lockscreen and honestly? He never bothered to change it. No, this lockscreen was of three boys he’s never seen in his entire life, in front of a food truck he’s never seen before in his entire life, eating a taco, which, admittedly he has seen before in his life.Will’s face went slack.This, was not his phone.Well, if he has this phone? Who has his? And cue the panic.(or, Will accidentally swaps phones with a stranger and now has to get back his phone. And a boyfriend. But that wasn't planned.)





	unknown lockscreens

**Author's Note:**

> ramenbyler on tumblr

Will Byers is not anti-social. No matter how many times Max & Jane (his best friends, of course) insist, he is not anti-social. He knows how to be polite to people and ask about their day’s. Just because he prefers the comfort of his small apartment (that he shares with Max and Jane) does not mean he is anti-social.

But yet, his friends insist he is. (“Do you even hang out with other people than us?” “Get your head out of your ass, of course I do!” “Like who?” “Once, Stacy Hew from-” “Stacy’s homophobic.” “It was a one time thing.”) And that’s how he got in this situation.

At a bar.

On a Friday night.

Will was so fucked.

The first sign he was fucked was when Max was nice to him all day. As if she could go more than 15 minutes without making a sarcastic remark or hurtful but playful insult. Will was obviously suspicious but Will’s a nice guy, he didn't want to openly jump to conclusions. Even if he knew Max better than herself, he never judged when someone wanted to change for the better.

No, he was wrong.

The second sign was when Max had texted him, “Going to a bar w/ Jane tonight, you’re coming.” First, she doesn't ever use proper grammar when texting so Will was scared she was hacked, only for a second though. When the request sat in. “No.” He replied. She never responded so he thought she forget.

She did not.

It was 3:30 when he got back from his class. And there Max was. With Jane. And his clothes. Oh no.

“Hey!” Max smiled at Will. “Just picking out an outfit for you. You know, your taste kind of sucks.” Will frowned. “Why?” Max frowned at the question. “Why do you think? We’re going to a bar. And before you say no, again. We are going to meet a few friends from my class. His name is Lucas and none of you will mess up my chance with him. And he said he's bringing a few friends so I figured, you could use a night out.”

“Just so you can get laid?” Will questioned. “Is there any other reason? I promise, just stay for an hour and a half, max. It’ll be fine.” Max reasoned. Will frowned. Again. Was this physically possible? Who cares. Will sighed and gave in. Max smirked. She knew he’d give in, didn't she?

And the last reason Will knew he was fucked was when he got to the bar and approximately 20 minutes in, he was abandoned. He was fine. It was fine. But now he had no reason to stay. Surely they wouldn't notice, right?

But Will was at a bar and took time getting ready for said bar. Might as well have a drink, right? So there Will was, sitting at the bar, drinking a vodka soda (very little vodka, a lot of soda) having absolutely no fun while scrolling on his Instagram feed. God he hated it here. So he turned off his phone, put it down — just for a second! — and looked around the bar for any of his friends or anyone he wouldn't recognize.

He sighed when he couldn't see a goddamned thing. Damn his height. Freaking 5’6 like a mutant. When Will turned back around, he accidentally hit a stranger. “Oh shoot! My bad! Sorry!” Will apologized profusely. No, he did not spill anything or probably didn't even hurt the stranger in any way because of little muscle he had but as stated before, Will is a nice guy.

The stranger shook his head, “It’s okay.” Is all he said as he took his phone off the bar and left. Will shrugged and paid his one drink, grabbed his phone and walked around, hoping to find either Max or Jane. And after a good ten minutes of “pardon me,” “excuse me,” “sorry,” he finally found Max, pinned against a wall making out with some guy. Will sighed. He tapped on the couple. Well, attempted to. They didn't want to stop. No matter what. Will sighed, again.

“Max!” He yelled. Thankfully, she had pulled away for a breath of air when she realized he was standing there. She stopped the guy, just for a second, before turning to Will. “What?!” She yelled back. “I’m leaving! Text me if you need anything!” He yelled, but this time, at a lower volume. Max shrugged and went back to sticking her tongue down said stranger’s throat. Will shrugged and walked out of the bar, his phone in his left hand.

And that was supposed to be the end of the night. Max usually never needed anything and could take care of herself, Jane could take care of herself as well. All in all, Will was probably the only one out of his friends that needed care after at times. At times.

But of course, life doesn't always worked that way and Will was, as stated previously, majorly, fucked.

It started up again the next day. It was 10am when Will woke up. Sue him! He is allowed to wake up early on Saturday morning’s! Especially because most of his classes are in the morning on weekdays. So yeah, sue him for wanting to get some sleep.

Will walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Truthfully, he didn't expect to see Max bright and early in the kitchen, assuming she would've spent the night with whoever she was with. But, here she is, bright and early making egg’s. And to his luck, the minute she sees him her face goes slack.

“About fuckin’ time you awoke! I had tried to talk to you last night! Texted and called at least 2 dozen times! Why didn’t you pick up?” Max fumed. Will wore a confused look before opening his mouth, “I didn’t receive any text or calls?” Max snorted. “Yeah, right, you probably slept through all of them.” Will shook his head before looking down to his right hand where his phone was. He turned it on and handed it to her, showing the lack of messages on his phone.

She furrowed her eyebrows. “When did you change your lockscreen? And who is that?” Will raised his eyebrow before turning the phone back to his face.

Holy shit.

That was not his lockscreen. His lockscreen was of Max and Jane eating ice cream. It was cute and adorable. Not that Will chose the picture. Truthfully, Max hacked his phone a few months ago and set the lockscreen and honestly? He never bothered to change it. No, this lockscreen was of three boys he’s never seen in his entire life, in front of a food truck he’s never seen before in his entire life, eating a taco, which, admittedly he has seen before in his life.

Will’s face went slack.

This, was not his phone.

Well, if he has this phone? Who has his? And cue the panic.

Now, normally, Will was a very calm and collected guy. He knew how to live under pressure and react to certain situations. But this? This was too out there. Way, way, way, too out there. Oh fuck.

Max just laughed at him before flipping her egg. “Okay, well, are you okay? What did you need me for?” Will’s first instinct was to make sure his friends were safe but his voice was just really high and panicky. Really, Will? Really? Max shrugged, “I just wanted your Chili’s reward card so I could save 10% on my meal.” “Why the hell were you at Chili’s?” “Sex makes me hungry! Me and Lucas did it and as you kno-” “I don't know!” “Fine! Whatever! I was hungry and hyper. But snooze fest over there, fell asleep. So, I put my clothes on and left.”

Will let out a breath of relief, at least Max was okay, right? “Where's Jane?” Max shrugged, “Beats me, she texted me this morning to let me know she was sleeping at someone’s place and that she was okay.” Will let out another breath of relief. “Okay, well, I guess I'll call my phone.”

So, Will did the very rational thing when you suddenly have some strangers phone, which, admittedly looks a lot like his own phone. Make sense why ‘Rushed Will’ confused it.

He opened Emergency Call and called his phone. His heart was racing and he was feeling the panic set in. Who would be on the other end of the phone? Why would this person even pick up? What if his phone is lost for good?

And his thoughts were set to mute as the person on the other line picked up.

“Hello?” The other voice spoke. It was a deep and raspy voice, sounds like they just woke up. Will was about to make fun of said voice when he realized he just woke up as well.

“Hi! My name’s Will and you have my phone.” Will said cheerily into the phone. Max’s laugh was muffled by her hand but Will just glared at him. Sure, maybe not the best thing to say but you know what? Whatever.

“What? How-” Will could hear some shuffling on the other line before the voice spoke up again. “Never mind, this isn't my phone. But suspecting from the number, you must have mine.” “Wait really? That's really ironic.” Will snorted. “I guess. Better you than someone else, I suppose.”

Will shrugged before he realized the other voice couldn't even see him. Shit. Okay. “Oh shit right um, I'm Mike.” The other voice — Mike — said before chuckling lightly. Will laughed nervously, “Okay, um, Mike, when and where do you want to meet up to trade our phones? I mean we could also mail it but I'm a broke college student so, there’s. . . . . that.”

Mike laughed into the speaker, “Me too! Which college?” “UCLA.” “Holy shit! Me too! That’s crazy. Maybe we’ve seen each other around and not even noticed!” “I’m sure we’ve seen each other. We must have had to cross paths at some point.” “Touché.”

Will just laughed into the phone quietly. “Are you free today?” Mike asked. Will looked at Max, who was just eating her eggs. “Yeah, I’m free today.” Will said. Max’s head shot up, her eyebrows raising. “Cool! Uh, there's a Starbucks by the mess hall, wanna meet there?” “Sure. But, uh, how will I find you?” “Oh shoot, right. I’ll just hold up a sign that says ‘I have Will’s phone.’”

Will laughed a little too loudly. “Okay, around Noon? That okay?” “Perfect.” Will hung up the phone and a grin overtook his face. “So who are you meeting at Noon?” Max smiled. “Who do you think? The guy who has my phone.” “Then why are you so giggly?” “Why are you asking so many questions?” “Fine. Last one. Can I come to this meet up?”

Will raised his eyebrow at her, “I guess?” Max grinned, “Great!” But then went immediately back to eating her eggs as if nothing had happened.

Okay, fine, nothing really has happened but you know what? Whatever, Will is allowed to be all giggly for a minute! Right? Right.

After a good hour and forty-five minutes Will was all ready to walk to the Starbucks that was still a good ten minute walk from his apartment. But Max? Max was not. “I live on my own time!” She yells from her bedroom deciding which shirt to wear.

Now, don't get him wrong, Max is not one of those stereo-typical girls who spend hours trying to decide what to wear. Max was just. . . . picky. Not to mention Max had recently done a full load of laundry so she had all of her clothes folded and clean in front of her. A chance she did not have often.

“I am leaving without you!” Will yelled from the front door. “Don't you fucking dare!” Max yelled back. “It's not a big deal! I’ll be back in a half hour, tops!” “I swear to fucking god Byers, you leave without me and you will not have any clothes left! I will throw them all out the window! Free for all sale!” “No you won't!” “Do you want to leave it up to chance?”

No, Will did not want to leave it up to chance. But lo and behold, Max appeared from her room a second later. Thank God.

“Let's go!” Will complained. “Jesus fuck you're in a hurry.” Max retorted, putting her flip-flops on.

When Will arrived to the Starbucks he was not disappointed. There was a tall boy with black curls that were brushed out of his face holding up a sign that said exactly what Will expected.

Okay, maybe Will didn't have total confidence in the guy actually holding up the sign but it was 100% better than described on the phone. It was truly the best thing Will has ever seen. Yes, it did help the fact that the boy holding the sign was way cuter than Will could ever possibly imagine.

So, Will grabbed Max’s hand and walked over to the boy. “Hi.” He said, the anxiety leaking out of his voice. The boy holding the sign lit up, “Are you Will?” “Yeah.” Will smiled at the boy.

Max raised her eyebrow before dropping Will’s hand and taking the phone out of Will’s back pocket and extending it towards Mike. Mike smiled at Max, taking the phone. “Well, thanks.” He chuckled quietly.

Once Will snapped out of. . . . Whatever trance he was in, he pursed his lips before speaking. “Uh, my? Phone?” Mike’s eyes widened before dropping the sign almost immediately.

“Wait! Shit! Sorry!” Mike chuckled. He reached down to grab the sign and then pull Will’s phone out of his pocket, handing it to Will. Will smiled at Mike, nodding.

Mike turned to Max, “You look familiar.” He stated. Max shrugged, “I get that a lot.” Mike nodded. “Are you two dating?” Max and Will shared one brief look before breaking out into laughs. Max, into a more heartily laugh while Will just kept his laughter to a bare minimum.

“God, no. But thanks for thinking he’s straight. He doesn't get that a lot.” Max winked at Mike. Mike just blushed. “Sorry.” He squeaked out. Max shook her head, “No worries.”

Will kept the grin on his face before tapping his phone. (Yes, he did double check it was his.) “Thanks, Mike. It was nice meeting you.”

Mike’s grin fell only slightly. “Yeah, you too.” He nodded gently.

Will and Max started to turn away to leave before Mike called out to them. “Hey! Actually! Are you guys busy right now?” Max shook her head no as Will shrugged. “Well, if you aren't, me and a few friends are going to see the new Black Panther movie if you're of any interest?”

“Are there even any tickets available?” Max laughed in disbelief. “Yeah, actually. We bought like two or three extra tickets by mistake so now we’re stuck with them.” Mike explained while grinning. “Yeah, okay.” Will said.

Mike grinned at them before nodding. “Yeah? Cool, you can drive in my car unless you guys have a car?” Will shook his head, “Gay culture is not having a license.” Mike let out a loud chuckle before nodding, “In that case, follow me.” “That's what serial killers say before murdering them!” Max yelled out while Will and Mike started walking towards Mike’s car.

As it turned out, Mike was not a serial killer. And truthfully? Mike and Will really hit it off. Like, really hit it off. They traded their numbers (in their own respective phones) and texted non stop. It was safe enough to say Will had a massive crush on Mike.

Mike and Will had talked about everything together, how shitty their classes were, how shitty their campus was, how shitty the people were, how shi- Okay you get the point. A lot of shitty stuff.

Even though Mike admitted to being bisexual to Will, that didn't mean it meant Mike had feelings for Will like he had for Mike.

And Will really never planned on acting on his feelings, truthfully. That was, until Mike acted on it.

**Mike Wazoski: do u wanna go see that movie. the greatest showman?**

_Will-i-am: Lmao sure, when?_

**Mike Wazoski: Friday night? I can pick u up around 6 and we can have dinner before?**

_Will-i-am: sounds good_

**Mike Wazoski: cool its a date**  
**Mike Wazoski: I mean**  
**Mike Wazoski: if u want it to be**

_Will-i-am: yeah. Okay_.

**Mike Wazoski: see u Friday!**

And then, Friday came quicker than Will could say ‘Green Eggs & Ham.’ Will sat by his door stressed to the max. He had not been on a date in like two years. And that date was a prank.

Well. Not really a prank but not important enough to get into. A cute boy was attracted to him and wanted to go on a date with him, Will Freaking Byers. It was, honestly? Kind of mind blowing.

“I’m going out!” Will yelled at exactly 5:54pm on Friday night. “What?!” Max yelled from the bathroom. “I am not repeating myself!” Will yelled back. “Have fun.” Jane said lightly from the small couch, too invested in her book. “Thanks, Jane.” Will smiled before opening the door and stepping out.

And exactly at 5:57pm, Mike Wheeler arrived at the curb of Will’s apartments. Not that Will was counting.

(He was.)

Will grinned as he approached Mike in his car, “Hey.” He said softly before opening the passenger door as Mike replied to him with a soft “Hey.”, back. “So! Where to for dinner?” Will asked. Mike grinned even bigger at this. “You’ll see.” He said mischievously. Will frowned at this, “You’re kidding.” Mike laughed before shaking his head and changing the car to Drive.

Guess where Mike brought Will on his fantastic first date?

A Chili’s.

A Goddamned, motherfucking, Chili’s.

“I feel like this is a joke.” Will said flatly. Mike laughed and shook his head. “Definitely not!” He parked the car and took the key out of the ignition. “Ready?” Will shrugged in response.

And as Will and Mike sat in the Chili’s, Mike spoke up for the first time since they were sat down. “I feel God in the Chili’s tonight.”

Will burst out laughing so loud a few tables turned their head towards him. Mike cracked up, too. “Holy crap, did you take me here just to make that joke?” Will said in between laughs. Mike nodded furiously. “Wait! I’m not done.”

Will quieted himself, letting him laugh silently to encourage Mike to finish whatever he wanted to.

“And God is telling me to make sure the incredibly cute boy in front of me knows how much I like him.”

Will quieted down quickly.

“I like you, too.” He said in a soft voice.

Mike grinned. “Plus! We can use your rewards card, now! I feel like this has been a very productive dinner.” “Who the hell told you about my card?! Actually, don’t answer that, Max is a dead woman when I get back home.”

Mike was now the one to burst into laughter.

It was safe to say the entire went evening went exactly as planned.

Okay, maybe not exactly as planned, definitely not one for the books or a Disney movie but it was still amazing to Will.

And before Will had realized, they had made a 360 and Will was back at the curb of his apartment. Mike parked his car and was walking with Will up to his second floor apartment. They stopped at the door of his apartment as Will stared at the ground.

“Thanks for tonight. It was a really fun evening.” Will said softly, leaning up and locking eyes with Mike. “I had a lot of fun, too.” Mike said in an equally soft tone. “You know? I was right. I am really glad it was you who got my phone.” Mike whispered in a voice that was so quiet that if Will wasn’t so entrapped by Mike, he would not have heard it.

But before Will could reply, Mike leaned in and pecked Will’s lips softly.

Will smiled, letting out a giggle before diving back up and pressing a little harder of a kiss against Mike’s lips.

It wasn’t heated, there were no fireworks, there was no sudden shift in the world.

But Will felt a bit lighter as Mike kissed back.

But it ended and Mike left. With the tingling feeling left on Will’s lips.

Maybe he wasn’t so fucked.

(He was, it was just a different reason now.)

**Author's Note:**

> not ramenbyler on tumblr


End file.
